


He Wins Again

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for C Dumbledore's birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wins Again

**Author's Note:**

> Words chosen: hocus-pocus, wrap/ wrapped/ wrapping / wrapper, and hammer / hammered /hammering / hammerhead.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan.
> 
> Have an awesome birthday, my friend!

~

He Wins Again

~

“What’re you so wrapped up in?”

“Research,” Harry said, looking up.

Draco peered over his shoulder. “‘Hocus Pocus’? What’s that?”

“A Muggle book. It’s a gift for Hermione and Ron’s son so he’ll understand Muggle misconceptions about magic.”

Draco frowned. “Any other gift choices?”

Nodding, Harry accessed more sites on the computer. Eventually, Draco stopped him. 

“What about that book?” he asked, pointing. 

“Hammerhead sharks?” Harry shrugged. “I suppose...”

“Great!” Draco enthused. “You give him the boring book and I’ll give him the fun one. Uncle Draco wins again!”

Harry shook his head. Draco would never lose that competitive edge.

~


End file.
